


Explosions

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Explosions, Français | French, Introspection, M/M, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "violence, pillage, extorsion."</p><p>"Des flammes, du sang, de la terre. L'air qui se fige peut-être, l'espace de quelques secondes. La mort. Et l'extase."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Des flammes, du sang, de la terre. L'air qui se fige peut-être, l'espace de quelques secondes. La mort.  
Et l'extase.  
Un rire. Inhumain. Le sien, son rire… Joie, extase.  
Du sang sur son visage, essuyé rapidement pour mieux voir, mieux voir les prochaines proies, les prochaines victimes. Leur visage, leur peur. L'éclat de la pierre rouge. Et une nouvelle explosion.  
Il ne fait même plus attention à leur couleur. Seul compte le résultat, l'explosion, le massacre.  
Il les tuera tous mais ce ne sera jamais assez.  
Jamais assez.  
Il veut plus de peur, plus de cris, plus de sang, plus de flammes, plus de bruits, plus de morts!  
Il faudra qu'il les tue tous, sans penser aux conséquences, il faudra qu'il les fasse tous exploser avec leurs cris leurs hurlements, et il le peut, il a la pierre rouge, il a le pouvoir, il aime ce pouvoir et il en veut encore et toujours, encore et toujours plus d'explosions, mais il n'en aura jamais assez, même en les tuant tous.  
Jamais assez.

* * *

 

Kimblee baisse les yeux sur le bras qui l'entoure et le serre possessivement. Trop possessivement.  
Lui aussi il veut, il veut ses explosions, il en a eu mais pas assez.  
Jamais assez.  
Et il veut une nouvelle pierre rouge, il vent encore ce pouvoir, il veut encore ces explosions… il ne pourra jamais les oublier.  
Greed lui donne des explosions. Et faire exploser le corps d'un homonculus est en effet très réjouissant… surtout Greed, et il le fait encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber dans ses bras, et il permet à l'autre de le toucher, de l'embrasser et même plus, bien plus.  
Mais quand bien même il le ferait exploser encore et encore jour et nuit jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement, il n'aurait jamais assez.  
Et il lui faut la pierre rouge, et si Greed promet, il est trop lent, bien trop lent au goût de l'alchmiste. Non.  
Mais même quand il l'aura, même quand tous les habitants de la ville seront morts un par un, même quand le monde entier aura explosé…  
Jamais assez.

**FIN.**


End file.
